Who Can I Turn Too
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Who can Bruce turn too in his darkest hour.


**Who Can I Turn Too**

 **Tony Stark/Bruce Banner**

…

Tony quickly pressed a button on his suit, flying to the right as a part of what looked to once be part of a Lexus came at him.

"Tasha, do you have eyeball on him?"

"Negative…he's….shit."

"TASH…TALK TO ME…WHAT'S HAPPENING."

Tony didn't receive a response as the line went dead, Tony could just make out Natasha as The Hulk came charging towards her, all Tony could see was the big green arm before Natasha went flying in to a window of the nearest building.

All the public could do was watch in horror as The Hulk destroyed everything in his path, including the closest people in Bruce Banner's life. The anger The Hulk possessed this time around, to Tony at least, seemed to be ten times worse than before. All any of the Team could do was watch and try to stop him. Hours went by; everyone physically exhausted…the fight taking so much out of all of them. A city destroyed, citizens injured.

While Tony sent everyone back to Stark Towers, Tony himself went in search of Bruce…searching everywhere he could think off. His thought kept going to the devastation The Hulk had caused, the money Tony was obviously going to donate to help repair the damage done by his friend.

"Tony?"

"Tash, I thought I'd sent you back with the others?"

"Did you find him?"

"Do you see him?"

"Sarcasm really, now?"

"Sorry…no, I haven't found him. I think maybe this time he doesn't want to be found."

"I wouldn't either after this…what the hell was he on?"

"I don't know…he's been spending a lot of time in the lab lately, I think he's been experimenting again."

"He could have killed someone Tony."

"Yeah but he didn't."

"And what? That makes it okay."

"Of course it doesn't…he needs help."

"Yeah he does, but Bruce is so bloody stubborn…he refuses to let anyone help."

"Well it's gonna have to change, because he can't go on like this. It's gonna destroy him."

"Do you want help looking for him?"

"No, I think the last thing he needs it everyone ganging up on him. Leave him to me; go back to Stark Towers, get some rest…go on."

Natasha left as Tony continued to look everywhere he could think of in search for Bruce…two hours later he found him, sitting on rubble under the bridge, naked and holding himself tightly.

"Bruce…"

"Go away Tony."

"I thought you might need these." He said, throwing a shirt and trousers in his direction.

Bruce picked up the clothing as Tony watched him put them on, averting his eyes to give the younger man some privacy.

"You should go Tony."

"You're coming back with me."

"No…I'm not."

"Bruce come on, you…."

"I SAID NO…LOOK AT WHAT I'VE DONE…I CAN'T GO BACK THERE, I CAN NEVER GO BACK."

"Okay…okay calm down…it's okay."

"I went too far Tony…I need to leave."

"You can't just walk away; you have a life here and you…"

"A life…what life do I have. The Hulk doesn't allow me to have one. I don't have a partner; I don't have kids…a family. I'll never be able to have any of the normal things other people have because of him, I can't be trusted.

"We're your family Bruce, you have us…you need help, you can't do any of this on your own. I don't' know what the hell you injected yourself with today but it screwed you up."

"Pity it didn't kill me."

"Hey come on you…"

"Leave me alone Tony…just go."

"It's time you admitted to yourself that you need help, and we're here to help you with that, Bruce we…."

"GO TONY…JUST GET OUT, GO."

…

Steve, Clint and Natasha were in the entertainment room, music I the background when Tony walked in. Natasha had a wet towel over her face while Clint and Steve were drinking beer. He came over and took a seat beside Natasha as she removed the wet towel.

"How's the head?" He asked.

"Hurts like hell…how's Bruce?"

"Not good, he refuses to accept our help and he…I think he's gonna leave."

"He can't do that." Clint spoke up.

"You think I don't know that."

"There must be a way you can convince him to stick around." Steve added.

"He's right Tony…if Bruce leave, god only knows what might happen to him. What he needs is his friends…his family…you."

"Me?"

"You're the one he listens too."

"Not today he didn't."

"That wasn't Bruce…that was whatever he took that caused the disaster today."

"He wouldn't listen to me, he told me to leave."

"He was upset, it's been a pretty shit day."

"I don't even know where he went…I wouldn't even know where to begin looking, we'll just have to wait…if he comes back then maybe…I don't know. I'm gonna head down to the lab for a bit."

"You want some company?"

"Nah…I need some time on my own…thanks though. Oh do me a favour thought, take this down to whoever has to deal with the clean up after today…"

Natasha took the cheaque from Tony, her eyes going wide."

"Jesus Tony, one and a half million…are you serious?"

"I think it's the least I can do after today…don't you."

Natasha sat back down as Tony left the room, Clint taking the cheaque to inspect it.

"Generous."

"Yeah…he's right though."

"It's not Tony's fault."

"No but…he always feels responsible for Bruce."

"Well he shouldn't, he couldn't have stopped what happened today." Steve added.

"Come on guys…you know how he feels about Bruce…we all know, though we never mention it."

"Do you think Bruce knows?" Clint asked.

"He's kind of oblivious to that sort of stuff."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall if that conversation ever happens."

…

Tony grabbed a beer from the kitchen before making his way down to the lab, he typed in the pass code before turning on the lights, looking around the lab before taking a long gulp of beer. He went over to his desk and sat the beer down before typing a few keys on the keyboard, bringing up some files on his laptop. He heard a noise behind him as he read the files, looking around to see the place empty.

"Is someone here?" He spoke up.

He walked around, coming to Bruce's desk and looking down to see the other man sitting on the floor, his knees up to his chest, his head in his hands.

"Bruce." He said quietly.

Bruce remained quiet for a few moments before finally looking up at Tony. Tony's heart clenched when he saw the distraught look in Bruce's eyes, the pain of the day.

"I need help Tony…I need…I need help." He whispered.

Tony quickly came to sit down beside the younger mans, wrapping him in his arms as he let out his pain.

"It's okay…it's all gonna be okay. We'll always be here for you."

"I can't go on like this…I don't want to be this person…I don't want to be him."

Tony pulled back, his free arm around Bruce as his other hand found its way to the side of Bruce's face.

"You can't keep experimenting on yourself like that…it's not safe, god only knows what might have happened to you today if we hadn't been there. The drugs you're testing on yourself, they might not kill you but they can still do reputable damage to your system…you can't hurt yourself like this…this group, our little weird, crazy family…we love you, and it hurts us to see you like this and not be able to help you."

"But The Hulk he…"

"He doesn't have to be the bad guy here, learn to use him for good…learn to love him like we do. What happened today, that wasn't The Hulk we know…that wasn't the Bruce Banner we know. We're all gonna be here to help you, we'll work for as long as it take to help you crate a drug that works for you both…a safe drug, because I don't want to ever see you like that again, the devastation on your eyes is too much to bare."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier."

"Come here."

Tony wrapped his arms around him again. Placing a tender kiss to his forehead before Bruce looked in to his eyes.

Tony offered a warm smile before covering the younger mans lips in a kiss, Bruce returning the gesture immediately before resting his head on Tony's chest.

"Guess I ought to take you for dinner now huh?" Tony joked.

"You think…I thought you were a fast mover…took you long enough."

"Some people are worth the wait…you certainly were."

Bruce smiled against Tony's chest as Natasha watched from her place at the door, smiling to herself before leaving them alone.

…

-Fin


End file.
